The Music Metamorphosis
by Imaginari-Mari
Summary: Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fits perfectly.
1. Your Eyes

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Summary: **Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected or understand. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fit perfectly.

**Note:** Each chapter of this fic is based on a song – it is not a song fic, but the songs have been chosen randomly on my iPod through shuffle, and they all seem to fit into one way Sheldon and Penny's relationship could begin and progree..

**Song: **"Your Eyes" – RENT

Sheldon couldn't remember the first time he had noticed her eyes. This perplexed and irritated him, as his superior memory was one of many qualities about himself that he felt were worthy of recognition.

But no matter when he had, what surprised him most was that he HAD noticed Penny's eyes. They were a deep moss green, sparkling and alive with a joy that was both determined and never-ending.

Those eyes kept him awake at night, disturbing his REM cycle. But every time he looked into them, he felt at peace. He felt warmth. He felt at home.


	2. Invisible

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Summary: **Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected or understand. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fit perfectly.

**Song: **"Invisible" – Clay Aiken

Since she and Leonard had broken up, Sheldon found that he missed Penny's presence in his life. She had become a ghost, a phantom, a silent and pale apparition that floated in and out of the apartment building without a word to either him or his roommate. He felt invisible around her now, something he had never imagined possible given that they were, in fact, friends.

He had no idea what she did for fun anymore, when her shifts at the Cheesecake Factory commenced or ended, or whether she had a new boyfriend.

He missed her thinly veiled contempt hen he corrected her, her sarcasm, the times she called him sweetie, the constant admonishments that she was in _his_ spot.

This had to stop.

So he stopped her in the hall as they both exited their respective dwellings.

"Penny."

"Oh, hey Sheldon," she murmured, her eyes focused on her black, practical flats.

"A query, if you will allow me to address you."

She waited.

"What are you doing tonight?"


	3. Maria

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Summary: **Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected or understand. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fit perfectly.

**Song: **"Maria" – West Side Story

"I can't believe you are making me watch this, Penny. Must you insist on torturing me with these insipid romantic movies?"

"Oh, Sheldon, these movies are adorable! How can you not empathize with the fact that Tony has just fallen in love at first sight?" She paused. "Oh, wait. It's you – empathy is a foreign concept."

"Au contraire. I certainly empathize with Tony. In fact, I sympathize."

"What's the difference?"

"I have been in Tony's position. I have felt what he has, albeit under different circumstances – e.g., not during gang wars. And I had known that particular female for quite some time before I felt that instantaneous feeling of admiration."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "What- who -when?"

He just looked at her for a long moment - then turned his attention back to the musical.


	4. All the Worlds

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Summary: **Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected or understand. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fit perfectly.

**Song: **"All the Worlds (Sea of Faces)" – Kutless

How do I tell you how I am feeling? There is no way to describe how my feelings for you have changed, since our relationship has been purely platonic for quite a long time, and there has been no reason for me to desire any change in this paradigm.

But the way your hair falls into your face when you fervently argue a point entrances me. The way you casually touch my arm or my knee as we watch television together in your apartment, away from the prying eyes of your ex, Wolowitz and Raj, mystifies me, and awakens hormone-driven desires that I have never before encountered.

I never thought this could have happened to me. I have always aspired to Vulcan-esque stoicism.

But you are too perfect, too special, too _you_ for me to continue with this crumbling façade of refined aloofness.

I worship you.


	5. In My Life

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Summary: **Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected or understand. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fit perfectly.

**Song: **"In My Life" – The Beatles

I will never forget that moment. Sheldon always brags about his memory and how it is impossible for him to forget a single moment. But in a lifetime of disappointment, I don't want to remember a single moment but this one.

I sat on my couch in my apartment, crying because I was PMSing, I had failed another audition, and I was terribly lonely. I didn't have many girlfriends any more, since I had ignored them while dating Leonard. I just felt so helpless. I had been crying for about an hour, with no real end in sight

Until I heard that familiar knock.

"Come in, Sheldon," I sniffled, trying to wipe my eyes.

"Penny," he huffed, looking flustered and his chest heaving, as if he had just run a mile.

"Sheldon? You okay, sweetie?" I started to rise from the couch, but he waved at me. It was then that I noticed his other hand was behind his back.

"No, no – you sit. I'm fine."

He made his way over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Sheldon, that isn't your spot."

He ignored the statement, and looked me in the eye, his right hand still behind his back. "Why were you crying?"

"I – I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "I suppose it doesn't matter either way. I overheard you, and I don't like it when you're upset. So I got you this."

He handed me a single red rose, the green plastic wrapped around it slightly crinkled and the flower in full bloom.

I accepted the gift, my tears drying and a smile forming on my lips. "How did you get this? Did Leonard drive you?"

"No! I ran," he said simply, his tone offended. 

"You ran?" I asked, shocked.

"To the grocery store. The roses at the gas station three blocks away were unacceptable and close to drying out."

"Oh."

I leaned on him then, nestling closer to him. I still don't know why I did it. Sheldon had never been comforting, empathetic or sincere with me before. But there was something sweet about him at that moment – his hair mussed, his breathing still a little heavy, and his eyes silently searching mine for some sign that I was still upset. I just knew, instinctively, that I wanted to be closer to him.

"Thank you."

He didn't say a word, just shocked me further by awkwardly wrapping his arm around me. I smothered a contented sigh when I felt him jerkily and tentatively kiss my head, the action making him seem so much more human and vulnerable.

"I don't like to see – or hear, in this case – you upset, Penny. It causes me distress to know that you are crying, and that there is no one hear to comfort you. I am not socially adept, and I am unaware of how to express my emotions in a way that would convey them accurately. But you are my closest friend, my best friend, and I never want you to feel like you have no one. You have me."

"Thank you. For everything. For caring."

"You're welcome."


	6. Just One of Those Things

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Summary: **Penny and Sheldon's friendship is transforming into something neither of them expected or understand. Each stage of the developing relationship is found in a randomly chosen song that coincidentally – or, in accordance with the law of large numbers - fit perfectly.

**Song: **"Just One of Those Things" – Meg & Dia

Penny came over a week later – not to see me, but to see Leonard. I felt a twinge of envy as she marched into the apartment and addressed me, her eyes focused anywhere but on my face.

"Where's Leonard?"

"In his room," I replied, smothering my jealousy and my hurt with a stoic mask. I was doing that more and more lately: shielding my emotions with a mask that used to be my true face. I suppose I am more homo sapien than homo novus.

She gave me a curt nod and marched back towards mine and Leonard's bedrooms. I heard her knock on the door, his query of who it was, and her reply. I heard him, in surprise, ask her to come in, and then the door shut.

My curiosity got the better of me then. I crept silently down the hall stood a few feet from the door, trusting my Vulcan hearing to do the rest.

"Leonard," I heard Penny begin. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" The hope in his tone was painfully obvious.

"I – I have been doing a lot of thinking. And a lot of feeling. And these past few months since we broke up have made me realize quite a few surprising things about myself."

My heart sunk somewhere into the region of my abdominal cavity. This was the same feeling I had whenever I was passed over for an award or academic recognition, but it was 10 trillion times worse. I felt rejection, and my heartbreak.

Leonard's breathing picked up slightly in speed in his anticipation. We both, on either side of the door, waited for the girl we loved to continue.

"I love Sheldon."

Leonard's shocked and pained hyperventilation drowned out my soft whoop of joy.

"I still care about you Leonard – you're one of my best friends – but Sheldon and I have been spending so much time together. He's not the android you guys think he is, and I don't want you thinking – "

"Why him and not me?"

" – that. It's nothing you did, Leonard. It's just, y'know, one of those things. Sheldon has been there for me. He's been sweet, caring – everything he never shows around you or Howard or Raj. It's only for me. He doesn't act like a fan-boy; he treats me like an equal. You treated me like a goddess – but put me on a pedestal that I couldn't handle."

My roommate's voice was choked with misery. "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"Because you needed to know – I'd rather you hear it now, before I even tell Sheldon, than be shocked if you see or overhear something."

Now his voice was vicious as he yelled. "Sheldon doesn't love you – I do! He'll never love you, he's too cold and calculating and everything opposite of human. He's going to reject you, Penny, and I won't be there to pick up the pieces!"

I, wisely, chose that moment to disappear into my own bedroom, both to avoid violent confrontation and to contemplate the most puzzling, amazing, paradigm-shattering, joyous, fascinating, wonderful, and foreign news I had ever heard.


	7. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**The Music Metamorphosis**

**Song:** "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – The Lion King

He wore the suit.

It was the suit that had caused Penny's mouth to drop with surprise and delight – and, more importantly, she had picked it out.

He had bought a bouquet of white roses and tiger lilies, risking allergies because he knew Penny would love both the colors and the fragrance of the bouquet. He had searched online and found a vase with a Hello Kitty pattern that he had shipped overnight.

He stepped into the living room. Howard and Raj were seated in the customary spots, but Leonard was nowhere to be found. He had been making himself scarce whenever he knew Sheldon was in the apartment, unaware that Sheldon knew why his roommate was avoiding him. But Howard and Raj were still there, apparently unwilling to go home. They were bickering about how much Howard had been working this month, sounding more and more like an old married couple by the day.

They'd acknowledge their feelings for each other eventually.

"How do I look?"

The argument stopped abruptly as the two scientists got a look at their friend. They had seen him in the suit during his ill-fated speech, but never like this – giddy with anticipation, an actual smile on his face. Sheldon looked uncharacteristically pleasant, and they embraced the change.

"You look great, buddy!" Howard exclaimed, all sincerity.

"Agreed – you look like a normal person, not the sweaty mess Leonard becomes," Raj added.

"Then I have achieved my goal." Sheldon started for the door, but halted at Howard's next question.

"So where are you and Penny going on this date?"

They, surprisingly, had not been at all shocked when Sheldon relayed the conversation between his roommate and their neighbor to his friend a few days earlier; he had come to them, with no other alternative, for advice. Nor were they surprised to learn of his feelings. Howard informed him that they had been taking bets to see when he would realize it. Raj had won, saying that Penny would make the first move – but Howard still bitterly maintained that this was a technicality, as Penny's move was supposed to be a secret.

"She doesn't know we're going on one."

"Wait, dude – you haven't told her?" Raj gave him a look of incredulous concern.

"Why should I? I am well aware of the feelings she admitted to Leonard, and I reciprocate the said feelings."

"But you don't know her plans for tonight – whether she has to work, if she is out with friends, or if she _has a date_," Howard warned.

"Oh, I know she doesn't have any of those things. She doesn't work on Thursdays, her friends have established a pattern of only going out with her on Fridays and every other Wednesday."

"And the other guy? Just because she was able to admit her feelings to Leonard doesn't mean she is willing to admit them to you," Raj countered.

"Which is why I am going to change the paradigm. I am going to admit mine for her, effectively making myself vulnerable in hopes of her reciprocating and revealing that knowledge. Plus, as Meemaw would say, 'The cow gives better milk when given oats first.'"

"Huh?"

Sheldon indicated the flowers in hi hand. "A gift. An offering, if you will, that will serve to soften her."

"Ah. Well, good luck."

"Thank you."

And with that, the tall, lanky physicist strode out of the apartment – and crashed into Penny, who was standing in front of the door.

Sheldon barely managed to keep a hold on the vase and its contents, but he righted himself with as much grace as he could muster. Penny stumble, and with his free hand Sheldon caught her arm, the action of coming to her aid instinctive.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft. "I apologize for not being more careful."

"Oh, Sheldon, sweetie, it isn't your fault – you couldn't have known I was right outside the door." She looked up at him, and then took a step back. "Wow, where are you going all snazzy looking?"

"I could pose the same question to you."

For Penny was, just as Sheldon, dressed to the nines. She was wearing a pale pink dress with lace on the bodice; the color brought out her eyes beautifully. Her hair was loose and curly, with only a gold barrette on the side to keep her bangs out of the way. Gold stiletto pumps and a gold clutch completed her ensemble.

Sheldon's heart sank so low he was sure it had left his body and hit the Earth's core. She was obviously dressed so nicely because she was going out on a date. He felt a lump in his throat develop and what could be described as a black hole in his stomach form. Tears came unbidden to his eyes for the first time since he was eight years old.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, struggling to keep his voice level. He would not break. He was Vulcan – he had no emotions. He just had to keep repeating that.

"Sheldon?"

Penny was startled by the emotions playing out on his face: rejection, heartbreak, desolation, and resignation. She glanced at the vase and flowers in his hand. Her own voice quavered as her heart shattered – Sheldon was obviously going out on a date with that girl Howard and Raj had found for him on the dating website, and judging by the way he was dressed, it was getting serious.

"Who are the flowers for?" she murmured, trying desperately to hold herself together until she could run back into her apartment and cry for a week. Or a month.

"They're for you," he said so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"For me?"

He locked eyes with her, and he seemed to steel his resolve and his face became more and more stoic.

"Yes – they are aesthetically pleasing, just as you are. They are fragrant; the scent of the bouquet was meant to match the scent of your hair after it has been shampooed- a scent I have found intoxicating. They are in a vase that both caters to function – it will keep the flowers alive for longer than they would otherwise – and your tastes." He indicated the Hello Kitty pattern.

Penny felt a sharp sense of relief. "Sheldon, sweetie, was that your way of telling me you bought me flowers?"

"Yes. I had intended them to be the symbolic gift that precedes an evening out – a date – but it seems as if my effort has been in vain." He turned to go back into his apartment.

Incredulous, Penny grabbed his free arm and whirled him around to face her. "What? Why?"

"You appear to already have plans of a romantic nature tonight. This, therefore, renders both the gift and the confession that was to follow moot."

"What confession?" She stepped closer to him, the hope in her tone lingering between them.

"Penny, it no longer matters."

"Yes, it does. I don't have a date tonight. I was outside your door trying to find the courage to knock when you came out. I wanted to – to see if you wanted to do something. Tonight."

"So you were essentially performing the same actions I was: you dressed up to ask me on a date, without knowing my plans?"

She smiled brightly up at him, her eyes twinkling, and stepped closer still; there was barely an inch between them.

"Quite the coincidence, huh?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Law of large numbers, you mean."

"Whatever. All that matters is that we both want the same thing and we were too afraid to work this out earlier."

"Quite true. So, this particular social-slash-romantic situation calls for not only a gift and a confession, but courage?"

She nodded, her heart lifting and soaring.

"Right. Well, then."

He stepped back from her and bent down, placing the vase and flowers on the floor. He stood up, regarded her for a minute, and then tentatively reached out a hand. She looked on, holding her breath, as he slowly and jerkily wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"How was that for courage?" he drawled, his eyes meeting hers again, the azure meeting the emerald.

"Okay, so we have the gift and the bravery – what is the confession?"

Sheldon closed his eyes; she leaned her head forward so that her forehead rested on his chest. He remained silent for so long that, despite how comfortable she felt in his arms and his quiet companionship, she felt the need to call him back.

"Sweetie?"

"I overheard you talking to Leonard a few days ago," he began abruptly.

She made an indignant noise and tried to pull away, but he held her tight, now completely comfortable with his level of physical intimacy.

"Please, let me finish. I don't remember the exact day that I knew that my feelings for you had changed. It could have been the day you slipped in the shower. It could have been the day you helped me pick out the suit. It could have been when Wheaton beat us the first time at bowling and I brought you ice cream. It could have been any normal day when I passed you in the hall, discussing Penny Blossoms and your mail and Nebraska."

"_You_ don't remember?"

"That is just the thing, Penny. You have challenged every aspect of every paradigm in my life. You have challenged me, sparred with me, held your own in a battle of wits, and irritated me beyond reason. You are beautiful, observant, quirky and comical. You bring out a side of me that others have never seen, and I hadn't the slightest idea existed. When I take all of this into account, it seems to me that I can't remember because I have been in love with you all along, since the moment I saw you – and I have fallen in love with you every day since."

"Oh, Sheldon, I –"

"I am not done. I watched you embark on two separate ill-fated relationships with Leonard – and when each relationship ended, I felt both victory in that you were once again unattached, and distressed because you were so upset. I resented your intrusion into my life because you altered it so much – but now, I cannot imagine living without you. The few weeks you avoided us were some of the worst in my life. I love you, with all of your idiosyncrasies. I never knew what my life was missing – and now I can't live without it. You have taught me how to feel love, and to feel human. I don't know whether to blame you or thank you. All I am cognizant of right now is that I love you, and I will continue to love you. I understand if you cannot respond in kind, and I will not pressure you to say what you term the 'l-word;' I just wanted you too – "

"I love you, too. I felt my feelings change when you brought me to the hospital. I meant what I said when I was so drugged up – there is so much love in you, you just hide it from everyone. Then you brought me ice cream – I realized you cared not just for my bowling performance, but also for my feelings. I knew I loved you when we ate dinner at my apartment together. It has never been so easy for me to say it, because it has never felt this true."

He adjusted so that he held her at arm's length, his eyes boring into hers.

"Sarcasm?"

She looked back. "Never."

Slowly, his head approached her own; she smiled as he bent down in order to match her height. His gaze never left her eyes as his lips brushed her own. The kiss was so gentle and fluttering; she surrendered her entire heart in that moment, and any lingering doubts were dispersed. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, pulling him towards her by the waist. He responded, slowly, nervously, until she felt him relax. He let out a soft moan when they parted, and it nearly undid her.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him, pulling away from the kiss.

Sheldon's eyes were glazed over and the evidence of how enjoyable he had found their first kiss was between the two of them. He slowly came back into himself – and flushed with realization.

'I am so sorry – that had never happened before."

Penny trailed a hand along his back, letting her nails trace a light pattern. He shivered and closed his eyes, biting back another moan.

"Sheldon, there is nothing to apologize for."

He nodded, slowly. "Okay. What are out options?"

"We could actually go to dinner. Or we could make spaghetti at my place – I have all of the ingredients."

"I think –" He stopped himself. "Actually, I take that back. Penny, you pick what we should do."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

Sheldon nodded. "I think it is only fair, since I decided that we are now in a relationship."

Penny arched an eyebrow and smirked as she stood back. "A relationship, huh?"

"It is the only logical conclusion when two people reveal that they love each other."

She bent down and picked up the flowers. "I like your logic, Dr. Cooper."

Penny then walked to her apartment, opened her clutch and took out her keys. As she unlocked the door, she beckoned to the physicist across the hall.

"I think we should just stay in tonight," she said with a wink as she walked through the door.

Sheldon, after a quick analysis of some more delicate bodily situations, strode quickly after her. "I came to the same conclusion."


End file.
